Intermission 3
by Clarity2199
Summary: Re-edited. Comedy, oneshot, advertisment spoof brought to you by 'Whoozle Candies! The third and final in a series of 3.


**YUGIOH**

Intermission, Take 3

Narr: general/comedy, the final of 3-part shorts, based on (attempted) Yugioh comedy advertising.

Warning: mild bad language, and a really terrible advertisement.

Brought to you by Whoozle Brand Candy's!

The two top duelist champions stood side by side each other. The first, Seto Kaiba was glaring hatefully down at the other one, trying very hard to keep his eye from twitching...and failing. The other was Yami Motou, who was presently smirking up at Kaiba with this 'I'm better than you' attitude.

"Your lines!" Someone off camera suddenly whispered. "Say your lines!"

Yami then quickly spoke. "Being the best at dueling, takes a lot of...."

"....not for long." Kaiba non-challantly added in.

Yami paused glaring at Kaiba who seemed to be finding something very interesting up at the ceiling, at the moment. "....time to practice to be the best."

"....except you were defeated once."

Yami glared again at Kaiba who seemed to be clearing his throat.

He turned away, holding up a box of Drizzle Candy. "Drizzle Candy helps give me that extra boost. It's what makes me #1."

"That's the biggest load of crap I've ever heard!"

"Kaiba!" Yami snapped.

Kaiba stuck his nose up at Yami, as he logically stated, "If eating candy made a person the best at dueling, then there would be absolutely no way you could be number 1, anyway! In body weight alone, I could easily be able to out eat the amount of candy than you!"

"Is that a challenge??" Yami asked, waving his candy around in a very dramatic manner.

Kaiba turned, glaring at him once again. "Are you accepting? Face it, a little shrimp like you couldn't possibly win!"

"We'll just see about that!!" Yami dramatically boomed.

"People!! This is not in the script!! CUT!!"

Drizzle Candy, Take 2:

Both Yami and Kaiba were standing there, looking like they were both about to throw up, as if they had just eaten every box of candy they could find in the entire warehouse.

Yami suddenly switched to Yugi in an attempt to escape the sickness. Yugi turned pale right on the spot, and collapsed on the set, while Kaiba rushed off the find a toilet to throw up in.

"All right, everyone....take 5."

Drizzle Candy, Take 3:

Yami once again approached the camera to say his lines, when Kaiba suddenly cut in front of Yami. "Being the best at dueling takes a lot of time and practice. I should know. That's why...."

"Those are MY lines!!" Yami yelled at him.

Kaiba smirked at him, saying, "It's not my fault you're too lame to be able to handle it."

"I can handle it just fine. You're the one that keeps interfering!" Yami snapped.

Kaiba retorted, "That's because you're doing a lousy job at it!"

"People! Can we please...."

"I can do these lines far better than you ever could!!" Yami boomed.

Kaiba snapped, "Is that a challenge??"

"Are you accepting??"

"CUT!!!"

Drizzle Candy, Take 4:

Once more, both people were standing in place....Seto Kaiba - #2 duelist of the world, and Yugi Motou - #1 duelist of the world.

Yugi smiled and shyly approached, holding up a box of Drizzle Candy. "Being the best at dueling takes a lot of...."

"Phht....yeah, right!" Kaiba snorted rudely.

Yugi hesitated, looking at Kaiba, before turning back and continuing with, "practice to be the best...."

"....false advertising." Kaiba sneezed, pretending not to have said anything.

Yugi now changed back to Yami. "Kaiba...." He said as a warning to him.

Kaiba now turned towards Yami, stating, "Who the hell do you think you're trying to fool, by sending the 'real' Yugi out to say that load of shit?? He is definitely NO Game King!"

"Yugi is just as good a player as I am, if not better!" Yami yelled.

"People, we are doing an advertis...."

"Bullshit!!" Kaiba snapped. "I could beat that little punk with my eyes closed!"

"Is that a challenge??!" Yami demanded to know.

"Maybe it is!!"

"Fine!!" Yami yelled. "Then, let's duel!!"

"PEOPLE!! This is a candy advertisement! Can you please behave yourselves for just five minutes!"

Drizzle Candy, Take 5:

Once again both duelists were standing beside each other....Yugi Motou and Seto Kaiba. Kaiba was standing there, looking like his head was about to explode right on the spot, while Yugi was trying not to smile too much. He approached the camera, and calmly pulled out a box of Drizzle Candy. "Being the best at dueling, takes a lot of...."

"That's bullshit!!" Kaiba boomed. "You cheated!!"

"Kaiba, don't feel bad." Yugi said, still trying not to smile. "You played a good game."

"I don't need to hear your pathetic sympathy speech! You had the other Yugi help you during the game, didn't you?! Don't you dare lie about it, either! There's no possible way you could have won without his help!!" Kaiba yelled, throwing a tantrum on the set.

Yugi changed back to Yami, yelling back, "You just can't accept the fact that Yugi is the better player, can you?!!"

"He is 'not' the better player! I am!!" Kaiba yelled, childishly.

"Jesus, not again. Just forget it, all ready! You two are impossible!"

_....and remember, when you are in the theater and hungering for a snack, try Drizzle Candy and slip into colorful tasting fun!_

END

Sadly, this is the last of the 3-advertisement shorts. Then again, maybe by this time, you guys are cheering that's it finally over (heh).

First of all, I believe this particular ad gives us a lesson to be learned: Never put two very competitive people in the same room and expect them to be civil. Especially when their lines mention 'who's better' in front of the other.

Secondly, I think this particular short story kind of shows the hint of immaturity that occasionally came out in the series, all balled up into one short story.


End file.
